


Spies are at Hogwarts

by TheBrokenWriter16



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carvour family, Cynthia is the world's biggest slytherin and you can fight me on that fact, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Owen Carvour Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter16/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter16
Summary: An alternate universe where the spy gang are apart of Hogwarts with parts of their lives during the years at Hogwarts with some fluff, angst and Curt being oblivious to Barb. Warning: There won't be much connection to what Harry, Ron and Hermione are doing during these years but it'll be hinted here and there for the years.Also AVPM will also be hinted here and there because why not!
Relationships: Agent Curt Mega & Mrs. Mega, Agent Curt Mega & Tatiana Slozhno, Barb Lavernor & Agent Curt Mega, Cynthia Houston & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour & Cynthia Houston, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega, The Deadliest Man Alive & Dr. Baron Von Nazi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Hogwarts a school for witchcraft and wizardry with a hint of spies!

Curt Mega huffed along the path of his new home that him and his mother decided to move across to for his new school. Now don't get him wrong he didn't mind moving for a change with the complications with his dad and his magic outbursts when he was younger that could have caught some attention from some muggles near his close-knit area, but moving to a countryside next to London in a cottage without anyone to talk to until he started his new school...was pretty boring even for an 11 year old.

"Mommy?" Curt called pulling his suitcase across the mud and rock tiled ground watching his mom unlock the door. "In a minute Curtis, your doing great helping me with these bags!" Mrs Mega smiled to him as she swung open the wooden door hearing a small creak come from the hinges. 

Curt trailed along quickly grunting as he pulled his heavy case along into the house with Mrs Mega helping him as he did making sure he didn't injure himself in the process. He's never moved into a cottage before and compared to something he would put as "Modern" for his old home this one relied more on the vintage side. The cobblestone and wooden walls, wooden floorboards, a few vines here and there in the corners, stone and wooden exterior and a fireplace next to an old TV. It was cosy he can give it that but in a way it felt too...different.

"Mommy I don't feel well" Curt said catching Mrs Mega's attention as she turned around kneeling down to him. She grabbed his hands before feeling his forehead giving a small smile of relief. "Are you feeling little butterfly's in that stomach of yours Curtis?" Mrs Mega asked earning a small nod from her son. Homesickness was the worst possible thing for a child to get which meant 24/7 cuddles and cookies until she can get her's back into a comforting space.

"It'll be a good thing for you Curtis, you'll make a lot of new friends and I heard there's a secret attic upstairs that you could use as your new secret hideout" "It's a headquarter mom! Not a hideout!" Curt whined crossing his arms hearing his mom sigh. "Don't you start raising that tone with me Curtis, you'll be right at home here before we get ready for your new school tomorrow" Mrs Mega said pulling away her bags to find her room.

The movers weren't coming with many of their stuff until next week so until then Curt had to make due with a duvet and his old blanket that already needed to be washed. With a defeated groan Curt walked around the vintage household hearing the small creaks of the floorboards press underneath his shoes whilst he looked around. Maybe they accidentally rented a cabin instead due to the smell of firewood starting to fill his nose as he opened his room door.

Like the corridors and other rooms Curt's looked exactly the same with the smooth wooden floorboards and wooden walls. He spotted a large window by his desk on the left of his bedside which showed the outside of the country with the small view of the city of London that contrasted out of place to the country side of where he now stood in. The bed looked unfinished with it's wooden build and plucked pale duvet but at least it was better than sleeping on the floor or in the car.

Curt placed his suitcase onto his bed looking up from the ground to see a small entrance in the ceiling to a secret attic his mom was telling him about constantly since their trip here. It had a small piece of string that connected to the entrance, swinging side by side from the breeze entering the room which almost hypnotized Curt with curiosity. Whatever could be in there could be special. Maybe left over treasures or gadgets like one of those James Bond movies. But the only problem was...it was too high for him. Curse having a tiny body.

"Mommy! I found the attic! I can't reach it though!" Curt called jumping up trying to grab the string with a grunt watching it swing in a taunting manner.

Mrs Mega walked in with her unpacked fabrics from her arts and crafts box that rested gently in her hands as she watched Curt jump up and down to reach the attic. "You want to check out the new headquarters?" Mrs Mega asked with a smile walking over to the string that earned an ecstatic nod from Curt.

She grabbed the string giving it a swift pull causing the entrance to the attic to fall down revealing a set of wooden stairs that hit the floorboards with dust emerging no longer after. Mrs Mega coughed at the sudden impact of dust filling her nose while she watched her son excitedly climb up the staircase without hesitation entering the attic. "Careful Curtis! There could be some rats!" Mrs Mega called.

Curt pushed himself up inside the attic looking around to see an almost large room of the attic that was held up steadily with wooden planks with an array of cobwebs and boxes everywhere that had looked as if they haven't been moved for years. 

It was perfect.

He explored with a curious gaze making his way towards the boxes that had already been open that gave him the opportunity to look inside. Nothing much was found. Just old books and a few spiders that crawled across it's hard covers in gold writing. A creak was heard from behind him as Mrs Mega came up into the attic looking around with a hum. "Looks like a nice storage place but it could use some redecorating" Mrs Mega hummed spotting the boxes. "What's in here Curtis?"

She peeked inside almost screaming at the sight of spiders crawling inside that made the abandoned books into their own home in cobwebs and caught food. "Curtis could you-" "Yeah!" Curt exclaimed grabbing one of the dusted and cobwebbed books from the box brushing off a spider from the cover. He handed it to Mrs Mega hearing her gasp in surprise at the front cover giving a gentle smile whilst she flipped through the book.

"There was a half-blood family here and have hidden away their books, guess we really aren't alone here Curtis" Mrs Mega chuckled as Curt frowned looking at the book beginning to scrunch up his nose in confusion. It just looked like another book about a boring man who was apart of a sea thing that involved a whale.

"But...it's just a normal book? Why would people like us want that?" Curt asked earning another chuckle from Mrs Mega as she tapped the book. "Flipotis Metromonius" In a quick second the book's words began to jumble themselves around with the cover changing into a blood red along with the picture of the author suddenly moving.

"It...It moved mommy!" Curt exclaimed in excitement looking as the words finished moving around becoming a new novel on 'muggle studies and the magic arts'. "But how did you-" "Curtis I've been a witch for a very long time and sensing magic on a normal book is like a dog sniffing out a bone! It just comes naturally and soon you will be doing the same as you get older into a strong young man" Mrs Mega smiled beginning to shake Curt's hair with her free hand with Curt letting out a sound of resistance as she messed up his hair.

Mrs Mega looked once inside with a huff at the mess that blocked the other books away. "Luckily we have some books for your new school so now we don't have to worry about buying more for your new classes...they look new thank god" Mrs Mega huffed in relief beginning to head down to Curt's room. "I thought you were going to make my headquarters mom?" Curt pouted as Mrs Mega peeked back her head into the attic.

"One thing at a time Curtis, you have a suitcase to unpack for your room then I'm making some soup" Mrs Mega said heading down earning a dramatic groan from Curt. Why was packing away everything so boring? He could just stay here the whole afternoon making a new headquarters dreading each hour for school. The kids might bully him for him being an only american in a British school that has to wear stupid uniforms.

"Curtis!"  
"Coming mommy!"

Dinner was pretty quiet that had the only sound of Curt playing with his soup letting it constantly drip off his silver spoon. He admittedly was scared and maybe even a little homesick from home that was miles and miles away from where he is now. It didn't yet feel like a home even with the cool attic he now has in his room. Mrs Mega caught attention of his worry like a mother always would placing down her newspaper with a sympathetic sigh.

"Curtis honey? You need to touch your food sometime...Is it too much soup?" Mrs Mega asked as Curt shook his head biting his lip. "Is it about the house?" Mrs Mega asked causing Curt to shrug in response. "Is it school?" Mrs Mega asked causing Curt to take a moment before nodding placing down his spoon. He was given a sympathetic gaze hearing his mom close her newspaper pushing her soup to the side.

"Talk to me sweetie, it's not the end of the world and you'll fit right in with children who can perform what you can" Mrs Mega encouraged. Curt rested his chin on the palm of his hand with a shrug. "The kids...might not like me and they might turn me into a ferret or something if I do something wrong! I don't want them to see me like dad did" Curt explained in worry as Mrs Mega walked over to his side on the table beginning to grab his hands.

"They are not like your father, he was a bad man and those kids are not going to turn you into a ferret otherwise they'll have to answer to your mother!" Mrs Mega stated proudly earning a small smile from her son. "You can get your own wand like me and they'll be many children who will be feeling the same! You don't have to go alone Curtis" Curt nodded at her words feeling her pull him into a hug rubbing his back "You've done so well coming over here and it'll get better I promise" Mrs Mega said until she broke the hug.

Curt slowly got out his pinkie with a small smile. "Pinkie promise mom?"

Mrs Mega gave Curt a matching smile getting out her pinkie with a nod connecting her pinkie to his.

"Pinkie promise with my heart"

That night Curt was tucked gently into his new bed with a kiss to the forehead before Mrs Mega left to do some arts and crafts to herself before heading to her own bed. Curt looked up at the ceiling seeing the cracked pale exterior that earned a sigh. It could be worse Curt Mega...it could be a haunted house where you can't escape and every wall is covered in scary hands coming to grab him from his bed. Maybe he could get used to this.

He turned to the window next to his bedside seeing the darkness of the fields and trees move in sync with the bellowing winds that sung through the branches and the grassy lands. The bright lights of London were not far from his vision that glowed against the contrast of the darkness around his new home.

Curt slowly got out of bed carefully moving towards the window hoping that the floorboards wouldn't creak loud enough for his mom to catch him out of bed. He closed in to the window slowly placing his hand on the window staring closely at the large buildings and it's array of lights. Was the school in there? Or was it somewhere further away from the countryside that'll take years to get to. All he knew from his mom was that he had to take a train...probably magical that flies across the clouds where muggles couldn't find them. That just sounds stupid now that he thinks about it.

He just hopes, heck even wishes that this year won't be as scary as he's been dreading every second of it to be.

Maybe he might even make some friends.


	2. Diagon Alley

"Mommy! Where's my sweater?" Curt called looking under his bed seeing nothing related to a dark gray sweater. It's official. Uniforms are the worst. The black trousers, plain white button-up shirt, plain black tie and black robes just look so...boring. All he was missing was his sweater to throw over his white button-up shirt that he seemed to have spent the whole morning looking for while his mom packed up his books and snacks.

It wasn't long before Mrs Mega entered the room with a freshly ironed grey sweater in her hands watching Curt look under the bed with a huff. "Don't you mean this sweater?" Mrs Mega asked causing Curt to peek out of under his bed spotting the sweater in her hands. Oh great it was grey. Why were uniforms so boring?!

Mrs Mega walked over to Curt watching him getting off the ground brushing away the dust that clung to his black trousers. "Arms up" Mrs Mega said resulting in Curt raising his hands whilst Mrs Mega pulled on the sweater over his white shirt sorting out the collar buttoning the top before pulling it down. "There we go, look at this smart boy!" Mrs Mega cheered ignoring Curt's pouting face as he placed his hands down. Maybe this might cheer him up.

With a quick brush by Curt's ear she gave it a small tickle causing Curt to giggle trying to push her off as he began to laugh. "Mommy stop! I'm ticklish by there!" Curt laughed pushing her off as he tried to run away. He was suddenly trapped in Mrs Mega's grip whilst she pulled on his robes blowing a sloppy kiss next to his ear causing him to laugh once more at the sensitive touch. "Mom! Stop!" Curt laughed as she began to put him down.

"Now don't pull that face with me next time otherwise the tickle mega monster will strike again!" Mrs Mega teased causing Curt to giggle shaking his head. "Mom I'm 11! No tickle monster can tickle me!" Curt said as he grabbed his mom's now outstretched hand. "You may be 11 but until your married you'll still be my little Curty" "Mommy!" Curt exclaimed with a fake gag following soon after. "I'm never going to get married! That's gross!" Curt exclaimed earning a fake wipe of a tear from Mrs Mega.

"And here I though you would find the true love of your dreams, otherwise I'll start bringing out my famous love potions I used for Denise when she couldn't get her man without throwing up all over a table-" "Mommy that's gross!" Curt exclaimed causing Mrs Mega to laugh pulling Curt out of his room shutting the door behind them as she did.

The kitchen had been cleaned up and polished with the bowls being cleaned by themselves with a mop flying around cleaning the pale white and blue tiles. A floating piece of toast landed on Curt's plate that he instantly stuffed into his face. God magic made everything perfect even it's toast was perfectly burnt. Mrs Mega grabbed her wand waving it towards the sink turning the tap of cold water off and pausing the arrays of plates that were being cleaned no longer after. She grabbed the floating mop setting it down before placing it to the corner next to the fridge where pictures of Curt's old drawings were pinned right where anyone can see.

"I packed your bag with every essential you'll need for your time at Hogwarts, it'll be a few months but I'll see you every break you get. I also cut off the sides of your sandwiches and left out the pickles because I know you can't stand them. Your books are all strapped together and don't lose them!" Mrs Mega said handing Curt his bag before bringing out a spare suitcase that had a Hogwarts logo plastered in the front of it. It was neatly engraved into the black look of the suitcase that caused Curt to raise his eyebrow.

"But...I have a suitcase?" Curt said watching Mrs Mega shake her head. "This suitcase is for your time at Hogwarts that will keep all your spare pieces and uniforms, also just in case you lose it I've written your name onto a spare tag in bold letters so you can retrieve it easily" Mrs Mega explained pointing to the dark brown leather tag. Curt traced his hand on the logo of the suitcase with a nervous look before staring at his mom biting his lip. 

In no hesitation he hugged Mrs Mega's legs trying to ignore the tears building up in his eyes. "I-I don't want to leave you alone like dad" Curt croaked out sniffing as he did ignoring the tears attempting to stay in Mrs Mega's eyes as she rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

"Oh sweetheart, Curtis your a grown boy and your never going to leave me like your father. He was a terrible man to leave us behind but you won't be the same. You'll make lots of friends and I will write to you 5 times a day!" Mrs Mega explained with her voice cracking with tears. Curt has grown up too fast and for him to suddenly head to Hogwarts like she did all those years ago will be a big moment for the Mega family. Who knows? He may bring home a girl during his time in Hogwarts.

She hopes with her life that Dumbledore protects this boy from any danger that may come. 'The boy who lived' is coming to Hogwarts and she wasn't risking ignoring the fact that anything could happen.

"I'll miss you" Curt croaked out as Mrs Mega knelt down cupping his teary face in her hands. She gave his eyes a gentle wipe with her fingers hearing him hiccup from the tears. Before she could wipe her own she handed Curt a stack of papers. "You can write to me as much as you want but always focus on the now than your poor mother" Mrs Mega explained watching him stuff the papers carefully into his bag.

When the two cleared up their tears and hugs Mrs Mega grabbed her cloak from the nearest hanger to the entrance of the cottage. Curt followed her to the fireplace with his suitcase in his hand and bag thrown onto his back which even he'll admit is the most heaviest thing he's carried in his whole life. Mrs Mega stepped herself into the large and empty fireplace nodding her head for Curt to follow her inside. Sure it earned her a look but he's soon to be surprised.

Curt pulled his bag and suitcase inside the fireplace with a confused look plastered on his face as Mrs Mega brought out a dark bowl that carried specs of green dust. She took a handful of the green specs of dust placing away the bowl from the fireplace. "Hold my hand and your stuff Curtis" Mrs Mega instructed which caused Curt to instantly grab his mom's hand clinging onto his suitcase with his free hand.

"Now Curtis here's a little lesson from me, when you find green dust do not snort it. Now instead when you see this go to the nearest fireplace and grab a handful of the flu powder and when you want to go somewhere just yell out the destination in mind and then throw it onto the fireplace's floor...for example" Mrs Mega prepared herself letting out a huff.

"Diagon Alley!"

She threw the dust with force onto the flooring of the fireplace that caused green flames surround the two earning a shocked gasp from Curt. It didn't even burn or hurt but it just felt...weird...like he was falling from mid-air but in a way was still stuck down to the ground. Before Curt knew it he was faced with a store that was filled with antiques and books galore. The dark brown and wooden exterior almost felt familiar as he dragged himself out in shock at the new area.

"Oh come on! Not again" Mrs Mega groaned walking out of the fireplace feeling the bored look of the shopkeeper in vintage dark red and yellow patterned robes and a dark red pointed hat stare at the two. "Mrs Mega you need to stop appearing in my store like this unless your going to buy something" The shopkeeper said with an almost teasing tone to match his bored expression which earning a sarcastic laugh from Mrs Mega while she grabbed Curt's hand.

"I think my flu powder is broken Brian! It's just sending me to this shop!" Mrs Mega said in defense. The shopkeeper, now known as Brian, rolled his eyes until he spotted Curt looking around the store still holding an amazed look on his face. "Now who is this strange boy?" Brian teased as Mrs Mega faked a gasp. "My god you don't remember me talking about my son? Curt this is Mr Marticorp but you can call his Brian if we're being formal. We went to school together once upon a time-" "And you constantly teased me for my height before I hit a growth spurt" Brian said as Mrs Mega shrugged. "I was just telling you the constant truth, but on the other hand Curtis here is starting his first day at Hogwarts!"

Brian chuckled shaking his head. "Oh god another Mega at Hogwarts, what a nightmare. I'm betting he'll have lots of fun here at that fine school. I'm betting he will be a Grythindor like his mother" Brian said watching Curt frown at the word.

"Grythindor? What's that?" Curt asked as Brian pulled a face looking at Mrs Mega's guilty face. "You never told him about the houses? My dear boy you need to understand the roles of the houses that you'll be sorted into" Brian explained with a smile as Curt continued to share a confused look. "Houses? Sorting?" Curt repeated.

Brian rested his arms onto his desk nodding his head for Curt to come forward. With a hesitant glance to his mom Mrs Mega nodded him to Brian which he took as the message that 'he won't bite'. As he made his way forward Brian brought out an old worn out blue tie from his drawer. It was striped with a dark and light blue with a few worn out strands with a worn out logo of a raven.

"When you enter Hogwarts you will be sorted into a house and a common room that you will be apart of for your years in Hogwarts. There are four houses: Grythindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You and your classmates will be sorted into a different house and placed into a common room that defines the house as for example-" Brian carefully held up his old tie. "I was sorted into Ravenclaw the house of wisdom, wit and learning and into the common room of a Ravenclaw. A Slytherin is the house of leadership, cunning and ambition. Hufflepuff the house of loyalty, fair play and dedication usually good at finding things. And finally your mother's house, Grythindor the house of courage, recklessness and bravery...I see a lot of that in you" Brian explained as Curt excitedly looked at his mom.

"He is pretty reckless I'll give him that" Mrs Mega sighed shaking her head before looking outside. "Guess we need to go and grab what we need before Curtis here loses the train" Mrs Mega explained before giving Brian a wave. "I'll see you soon Brian! I'll be all to myself soon" Mrs Mega sighed as Brian chuckled waving back before giving Curt a hi-five before he left.

"Enjoy Hogwarts Curt Mega!" Brian called as Curt waved leaving the store with Mrs Mega.

-

Once the two were outside Curt almost gasped for the 100th time today to see the street of Diagon Alley filled to the brim with children and teenagers with their family members browsing along the vintage stores of Diagon Alley to get the equipment they need for the year. Curt passed by a store that had arrays of brooms that were detailed to perfection, especially a broom with a gold build with a slick broom design that had first and second years drooling over it as they stared and chattered excitedly about it. He could only make out a small writing that read "Nimbus 2000" in gold.

Each store felt almost like something from a fantasy with wooden signs that either read "Potions", "Broomsticks", "Books and Arts", "Familiars" or even the most important one he heard his mom speak about constantly to him, "Ollivander's box". Wait...he's getting his own wand?! That's so cool!

"Now go inside Curtis I just need to grab something before you head out" Mrs Mega said with an excited grin on her face whilst she nudged her son into the empty store that was covered with shelves of boxed wands that was found behind a worn dark brown desk with a stack of papers and a potted plant next to it. Curt stared at the curl of a staircase that lead up to another platform full of boxed wands in different array of colours. As messy as it looked...it was amazing.

Curt walked over towards the desk tapping on the desk. "Hello? I'm here for...a wand?" Curt called trying to look down the rows of shelves that was blocked off by the desk. He was sure this could have once been an old library for students though wands are cooler than books. "Hello?" Curt called again until a man peeked his head through the boxed shelves with a smile on his face as he began making his way towards Curt.

The man looked as if he was in his 70's or 80's with his frazzled white and grey hair, matching sideburns along with a wrinkled exterior. He was dressed in a Victorian styled red coat and long sleeved white short with a black neck tie that was tucked neatly inside his dark waistcoat hidden beneath his blood read coat. Curt could only guess this was the man who owned this store.

"Hello, why don't you look just like your mother" The man said staring closely at Curt before tapping his chin. "My name is Ollivander and I've given every wand to every student I've known for many years...your mother was a very sweet child with that curious personality, she had a unicorn hair and birch wood...11 and 3 quarters" Ollivander explained with a small smile inspecting Curt with a curious hum.

"You really gave my mom her wand?" Curt exclaimed as Ollivander nodded with a smile. "I remember every wand I've given to every child even recently I got a visit from Harry Potter, nice young man who's wand was quite unusual...I'm getting off track lets find the wand that suits you" Ollivander said walking along the different shelves picking up box by box muttering to himself as Curt watched.

Ollivander then picked up a pale box on the second shelf with a nod to his choice walking back over to Curt. Carefully, he unboxed the wand handing it to Curt pushing aside the pale box as Curt picked up the wand. "Give it a swish" Ollivander encouraged with a nod.

Curt stared at the wand curiously before giving it a swish instantly causing the stack of papers to fly everywhere in the store. "No No No...not right" Ollivander stated taking back the wand placing it back into the box heading back into the shelves looking around once more for a wand. He suddenly stared at a dark red box with a raised eyebrow walking back to Curt placing the box onto the desk before taking out a dark wooden wand with a woodland like pattern engraved onto the wand with a sharp-like point.

"Here...give it a try" Ollivander offered as Curt grabbed the wand shrugging at the second attempt. He flicked the wand with no papers this time flying in the air but a bright light that shone down on his with a breeze flowing through his dark brown hair. This was the one.

"Guess that wand runs in the family, That wand is the sibling to your grandfather's wand many years ago...it'll do some good for you I know it" Ollivader smiled giving Curt a nod as Curt smiled back looking at the pattern on the handcrafted wand. His own wand. This almost felt like his birthday.

A sudden tap of the glass behind him caught his attention which revealed Mrs Mega holding up a puppy in her hands. "Curtis! Curtis! I found you a familiar! Curtis!" Mrs Mega called through the glass causing Ollivander to chuckle. "Go on Curt, I hope to see you soon if we may cross paths" Ollivander said earning an excited nod from Curt as he ran out to greet his mom seeing the small puppy in her hands.

"You said you were allergic to puppies!" Curt exclaimed rubbing the small dog's head earning a small nervous chuckle. "I had to make up something otherwise we'll be adopting a whole cast of puppies before you went to Hogwarts, I was waiting for the right time!" Mrs Mega defended with a guilty expression placing the small puppy inside a comfortable cage in case it ran off somewhere in London once they left.

"I got a similar wand to grandfather! And then there was this light and wind and then-" "Easy there your going way to fast for your poor mother's head, come on let's get you onto a platform" Mrs Mega chuckled holding Curt's hand as she pulled his suitcase with her free hand. As they continued to walk Curt felt somebody push past him earning a small retort in annoyance at the rude gesture that Mrs Mega shushed him for seeing a small slicked back brown haired boy run off with his robes trailing behind him.

"Just ignore him Curtis, his parents will probably catch him with how fast he's going" Mrs Mega chuckled as Curt pulled a face feeling Mrs Mega help push him through the declining crowd.

Platform 9 and 3 quarters here we come!


	3. Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

The walk from Diagon Alley to Kings Cross wasn't long of a trip but felt long enough with the busy streets and music that surrounded the streets of London until they spotted the station. It was honestly the biggest train station he's been to with the almost village like exterior on the inside that screamed both modern and vintage. The sky of the ceiling had a beautiful white pattern that crossed itself into a diamond-like ceiling above him. Curt stared to see people crowding amongst each other with their suitcases strolling behind them with many others waiting impatiently for their train with a constant tapping going on either with their hands or feet.

Mrs Mega looked around quickly before spotting a large area that hoarded the boarded trains that were stripped with a paint job of white and blue with the doors being a prominent red standing out clearly for the passengers. The walls and ceiling were surrounded in a glass-like exterior that lit down in the room whilst the sound of conductors and workers calling the names of the destination and time of the ready trains that was ready to leave any second. 

Along the lines of the platforms Mrs Mega pulled Curt past each one passing by stone pillars and different platforms. She suddenly stopped looking at one pillar with a smile helping Curt with his suitcase earning a confused look as he stared between the signs of Platform 9 and 10. Where was 9 3/4?

"Where...Where is the platform?" Curt asked as Mrs Mega replied pointing to the pillar itself. "You see that Curtis? You just need to run through that pillar and you'll get to Platform 9 3/4" Curt stared between the pillar back to his mom in confusion. He does see floating things, witches, dragons and wizards so running into a magic wall that might be a secret doorway doesn't seem that crazy. Right? Curt grabbed his suitcase and was handed his familiar whilst he stared at the stone pillar with confidence. "Okay...Okay! I got this!" Curt said beginning to run into the pillar bracing himself in the process in case it went wrong feeling...nothing. It felt as if he was still running with only a breeze of air hitting him.

He did it!

Without a warning Curt forgot how fast he was going as he felt himself hit into someone else causing them both to scream in surprise as they and their essentials both fell from the quick impact. With an instant Curt looked up spilling all the apologies he could in embarrassment at his quick action starting to help the girl with her things. The girl brushed aside her tied up platinum blonde hair placing back her black headband with a groan shakily getting herself up from the concrete floor.

"I can't see" She groaned patting the ground until Curt helped her up handing her back the almost horn-like glasses that luckily were still intact. "Sorry It's my first time" Curt chuckled handing her back her books until he spotted the text reading over the words "Potions and Elixirs for beginners". "Oh your studying...potions?" Curt asked as the girl took back her book with a nervous nod before staring at Curt starting to fix her glasses. It would be a lie that she wasn't immediately smitten with a small pink blush forming on her face to prove it as she shakily tried to compose herself.

"I-I-Yeah! Potions, herbs, biology, history of magic, elixirs you know all that stuff! I...I think it's pretty interesting" Barb explained as Curt ignored the blush forming more on her cheeks giving her an excited look. "It sounds awesome! You'll be an expert before you know it with what your reading! Oh! I'm Curt, Curt Mega" Curt introduced getting out his hand with a grin as Barb took his hand with a similar smile. "I'm Barb, Barb Larvodour a first year at Hogwarts" Barb introduced causing Curt to gasp. "Your a first year too?! So am I!" Curt exclaimed resulting in the two giving an awkward hi-five with smiles on their faces.

"This year is going to be so fun then with you Curt Mega! I-I...I really can't wait!" Barb smiled bashfully until she saw a woman behind Curt giving an excited look. "Curtis! You've already made a friend! Oh and isn't she pretty-" "Mommy!" Curt exclaimed blushing in embarrassment at the comment earning a small bashful giggle from Barb until she spotted her parents waving to her. "I got to meet my parents before we leave, hope I see you around Curt!" Barb waved before grabbing her essentials running off avoiding the crowds of children and their parents that crowded in the platform.

"Oh isn't she sweet" Mrs Mega sighed before chuckling beginning to point Curt to the train. "Curtis Mega welcome to platform 9 3/4"

The long red train with the similar Hogwarts symbol from his suitcase was amazing in person with how his mom constantly described it to him. The detail of black that ran across the prominent red of the train stood out the most compared to other trains in London having a more vintage look to it's design with smoke puffing out and into the area of the station. The doors swung open as many children and teenagers wished their parents goodbye before boarding the train with their friends.

He can't deny the nervousness he was feeling towards this moment as he walked with his mom towards the train finding an almost empty space near the crowds of witches, muggles and wizards. Mrs Mega fixed Curt's hair with a hum before checking his face for any unclean areas causing Curt to whine in embarrassment. "Mom I look fine...I don't want to leave you" Curt said as Mrs Mega pulled him into one last hug before he left to board the train rubbing his back. "Hey...you'll see me during your breaks and we'll write every week, you go make your mother proud before I start crying again" Mrs Mega said as she began to sniff wiping at her forming tears.

Curt gave her one last hug before he looked towards the open door of the station. "Have a good trip and make sure to eat your snacks on the way! I cut the crusts off your sandwiches" Mrs Mega explained with a watery chuckle kissing Curt's forehead beginning to get up gesturing Curt to get on the Hogwarts Express.

Curt hesitantly began walking towards the train wiping at his tears while he pulled his suitcase towards the train waving to Mrs Mega whilst he boarded the train seeing her tearfully wave back instantly as he vanished from her sight. She already misses him but he's a growing boy. He's going to do so much good for Hogwarts...she just knows it.

-

The train was just as nice as it looked on the outside. The sleek black carpeting, the wooden exterior with a glass door that would slide shut to give privacy for the students even a trolley that had sweets galore. Many Curt has never even heard of in his life. Though the problem was where was he going to sit? Everyone had their seats taken and their doors shut for privacy which looked as if he wasn't ready to get involved with them yet. Moving from America to England? Wasn't the quickest way to make friends unless one of them was your next door neighbor your age who you could relate to.

A boy with platinum blonde hair, another first year like him, shoved pass Curt with his goons behind him. "Watch it, god I wish my father could just send me to Pigfarts but no! I have to be stuck with such half-bloods and mudbloods-" The boy rambled while his goons nodded as they found a seat inside one of the rooms slamming the door as they did. What was his problem?

Curt looked through each different room looking for anywhere to sit before the train started. He couldn't find any sign of Barb meaning she must have found a group or a room to be involved in unlike him. Before he started to give up on finding a room he saw a free room with only a young boy inside reading a book to himself. It was either standing outside the whole time or taking a chance to make another friend in the most awkward way possible.

Curt knocked on the room's door before sliding it open with a nervous laugh. "Sorry all the rooms are taken and I though that you won't mind if I stayed here for the trip" Curt said watching the boy remove his head from his book staring at Curt. He brushed aside a strand of hair back into his slicked back dark brown hair that managed to show his pale skin and deep brown eyes. "Do you promise not to annoy me the rest of the trip?" The boy spoke in a strong British accent which caused Curt to instantly nod sliding the door behind him before placing his bag above a seat opposite to the boy's that held similarly to his own bags.

Curt set the cage next to him setting himself opposite to the boy who continued to read his book. It was rude to stare but for some reason he was interested with what the boy was doing for the trip if he hadn't appeared. "I'm Curt Mega" Curt introduced getting out his hand whilst the train began to move. The boy stared at Curt's hand hesitantly giving it a small shake. "Owen Carvour, it's a pleasure" The boy now known as Owen introduced before putting his hand away.

"So your a first year too? That's really cool!" Curt said as Owen sighed putting away his book. He wasn't going to get any reading done with Curt around so he guesses talking to him will have to do. "Yeah it's my first year" Owen said thinking that at any moment the boy opposite him will burst into fireworks from excitement. "It's really scary but exciting! I've never even been in a uniform!" Curt explained as Owen raised his eyebrow. "American?" Owen asked as Curt nodded. "Born and raised" Curt replied giving an awkward chuckle.

The carriage went silent on their part for a moment until the sound of trolley passed by stopping next to their room as an older lady with her grey hair messily tied up opened up the door to their room. "Any sweets from the trolley?" She asked with a small smile causing Curt to huff shaking his head. "Sorry, I'm good" Curt said with a nod until Owen got up handing the lady money from his robes grabbing a few treats from the trolley. The lady left with a small "thank you" as Owen shut the door once more holding a few treats in his hands.

"Woah that's-" Curt suddenly felt Owen hand him a purple and gold box and a bag on red twizzlers before sitting down setting down his own next to him. He...got that for him? But they've only known each other for 10 minutes?!

"Thank you" Curt said as Owen shrugged grabbing his own purple and gold box opening it up. "What's that?" Curt asked grabbing his own beginning to open it seeing a chocolate frog on the inside. "Chocolate frogs, your lucky. Usually they jump out meaning bad luck" Owen explained as he bit into his lucky chocolate frog. Lucky? "Really? That sounds weird" Curt chuckled biting into his own before seeing a card underneath showing a young woman with short bobbed brown hair, dark grey robes and a black fitted button-up shirt. She held a stern look whilst blowing out of a stick-like cigarette with a stern look.

"Who's she?" Curt asked with the chocolate frog still digesting in his mouth. Owen stared at Curt's card, ignoring his bad manners, before sharing a small smile usually rare so far for Curt. "You've got Professor Cynthia Houston, I heard her words are worse than her bite" Owen informed as Curt stared back at the card seeing her blow a large puff of smoke at the front of the card before disappearing as it cleared off.

"S-She's gone!" Curt exclaimed as Owen looked at his card. "Well what did you expect? She can't stick around" Owen said showing Curt his card. "I've got Professor Snape, him and Cynthia are a match made in enemies as both are fighting for the role in being the next Dark Arts teacher" Curt stared at the long haired man with a bored pale stare before he walked off. "He looks...pretty cool" Curt said staring back at his empty card.

"Both are in the Slytherin house, that's what I'm hoping for" Owen sighed tossing aside his card moving on to the red twizzlers biting into one. "Why Slytherin? I'm sure the others houses seem like good picks for our first year!" Curt exclaimed. That earned a look from Owen as he stared out the window with a shrug seeing the passing view of country fields with no cities in sight. "It's been in my family for generations, my mum and dad were a Slytherin so was my grandfather and grandmother, my aunt and uncles, my brother and sister...my great great grandparents" Owen explained.

"Slytherin must be a popular choice then" Curt chuckled as Owen rolled his eyes. "You don't pick your house your given your house by someone by your personality and ambitions" Owen explained as he crossed his arms watching Curt take a bite out of his own twizzler. "What house are you hoping for?" Owen asked causing Curt to quickly swallow the treat. "Me? Well I only found out about the houses just this morning!" "Seriously?" "Yeah! But from what I've been told I'd make a great Grythindor" Curt said with a smile on his face.

"Oh you seem the type" Owen chuckled as Curt shrugged. "My mom was a Grythindor so what's stopping me?" Curt explained as Owen shrugged. He had a point. "We'll just have to wait and see what we get, lets hope that we get what we're hoping for" Owen said watching Curt grab his puppy out of it's cage. 'Curt Mega just had to be a dog lover' Owen thought. Curse being more of a cat lover.

"Who's that?" Owen asked seeing the small white and grey fluff in Curt's hands that seemed to have a tail that constantly wagged in Curt's presence. "This is...bond!" "Like the spy? James Bond?" "Yeah! Wait...you know about James Bond?!" Curt exclaimed in shock as Owen moved his hand to tap the head of the small dog. "Of course, he's one of the most popular British spy icons in literature history" Owen explained causing Curt to gasp in surprise.

"He's British?!"

-

The ride in the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts was quite the trip lasting with talks, novels, magic and Curt's obsession over the famous spy. Before the two boys knew it the sky turned into night with the stars coming out as they stopped next to the station.

"Looks like we've made it" Owen commented trying to look outside seeing students beginning to climb out of the train with excited chatters. A prefect with a pointed hat suddenly tapped on the glass with a stern look opening the door. "Keep your familiars in their stored space and your supplies and suitcases in the room where they will be transported to your chosen common room" The prefect instructed nodding his head to the exit. Curt sighed scratching Bond's small head before placing him back into his cage keeping it locked setting him back onto the seat.

Owen grabbed his book placing it next to his suitcase before they both got up from their seats walking out past the few remaining students. Once they stepped off they were greeted with different years of Hogwart students who stared at the first years as they confined against each other. Curt suddenly looked up to see a large man with a gruff brown beard and brown worn out-like clothing that he proudly wore with a small smile greeting a young boy with dark black curly hair and round glasses.

"First years follow me!" The giant called waving to all the first years causing him and Owen to stare at each other wondering where they were going to go. "CURT!" A high pitch voice called as they strolled across the station with a young girl with familiar platinum blonde hair waving towards Curt. She ran over with a small smile that Curt quickly shared back. "Hey Barb!" "Hey Curt! Can't you believe we finally made it?!" Barb exclaimed before composing herself seeing Owen allowing her to stick out her hand.

"I'm Barb, I met Curt just today! What about you?" Barb asked excitedly feeling Owen return the handshake with an awkward smile. "Me too, we met on the train ride here after he so rudely interrupted my chapter" Owen said causing Curt to playfully shove him. "Books are boring Owen, I saved you from boredom" Curt joked causing Barb to roll her eyes at the comment. "Books aren't boring you just need to read them more! They take you to another world of knowledge!" Barb sighed happily at the though earning a fake yawn from Curt.

Owen chuckled shaking his head as they began making their way to a wooden dock next to an ocean that was as dark as the reflected sky. "Onto the boats! Each one of you just watch you step we can only allow 4 or 3 students each boat so make some room" The giant called waving some students over to find a boat each. Curt ran over to catch one of the free boats before any other student could with Barb and Owen following behind setting themselves into the boat.

"So...does anyone know how to...row?" Barb asked before the boat starting moving on it's own with the lantern next to Curt glowing to brighten up the view. "I guess we didn't need to" Owen commented seeing the other boats next to them begin to move on their own. The boats drifted gracefully as they passed through the cold waters that glistened against the light of the stars above them heading towards their destination.

It wasn't long before a large castle arrived in their view with it's small windows lighting up it's stone exterior. It almost looked like something from a fantasy with the land that was connected to the castle having a large forest next to it while other parts were left mysterious from the darkness that seemed to have swallowed everything apart from the castle itself. Towers were spread everywhere near the castle with lanterns that lit up the building in a deep dark blue. It looked so old yet so new.

"Hogwarts" Owen muttered out in shock as Curt and Barb wore the same expression.

He was finally here.


	4. The Sorting

It wasn't long until they all removed themselves from the boats being guided across the landscape of Hogwarts into the large castle itself and boy was it beautiful. The fire blazed-like lanterns that lit the grey castle like a torch guiding them down the wide corridors and staircases of the school. They passed by different rooms and staircases that led to who knows where with every part of the school being empty without any students walking around.

The prefect guided them up a long staircase before stopping them all by the top telling them to stay where they are before walking off to grab someone for the first years. "I wonder what's behind those doors?" Barb asked trying to peek through the students to see the large doors. "Maybe a ceremony?" Curt said with a raised eyebrow until a voice of a boy overpowered the first years towards the same curly haired boy who he saw with the giant.

"So is it true then? The famous Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts?" The boy snobbishly commented with his goons still behind him as he pushed pass some of the first years. Wait a minute...

"He's the one who pushed past me on the train" Curt whispered to Owen earning a look. "You mean Draco Malfoy? He's one of the worst people I've met...he's such a bloody snob" Owen muttered with a frown as Barb widened her eyes. "You know him?! But he pushed Curt why would you be friends with such a-" "It's my family and his family...maybe I shouldn't anything more unless he hears me which makes you both and myself a target to his bloody father" Owen explained before Draco was interrupted by an older woman with dark brown and grey streaked hair that was put up in a back bun hidden by her large black hat. 

Whatever Harry was it? Said to Draco it must have surely pissed him off ready for another hissy fit with the expression he wore as he stood down to join the others with his goons behind him.

"My name is Professor McGonagall...welcome first years to Hogwarts. Before you proceed you will be placed in houses with your common rooms. There's Grythindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now follow me inside the grand hall where you all will be greeted by Albus Dumbledore, come along" Professor McGonagall instructed walking towards the Great Hall doors with the first years following behind her.

The large doors opened just as quickly as she made her way towards them allowing a bright lit hall to be opened up with the other years waiting inside along with professors watching as the first years walked in with curious expressions and excited chatters at the great hall.

Each house had a large rows of a table each with older and younger years watching their naive and curious expressions. Their robes looked similar with simple details, especially their ties, that matched their Hogwarts houses they were sorted into. Every part of the wooden rows of tables had empty silver plates and goblets which played in Curt's mind in confusion. Where was the food? Or did they already eat it before his year appeared.

The main that caught his eyes and many of the other year's eyes is the large exterior of the stone lit building that glowed a warm orange with some dark aspects appearing in certain parts of the hall. "Woah look at that...what ever magic is being used to create such a beauty?" Barb asked looking at the ceiling in awe seeing the ceiling turn into a midnight sky with candles that float mid-air towards it's starry image. "I want to do that" Curt said in awe until they felt themselves stopping by the end of the two tables.

"Our headmaster Dumbledore would like to say a few words" Professor McGonagall said nodding her head towards an older man with a large white beard wearing thin glasses over his piercing eyes.

Dumbledore began to get up from his seat holding a goblet in his hand starting to clear his throat.

"WWWWellllcccooooommmmmmeeeeee...now I only have a few words to speak before the sorting ceremony begins, the forbidden forest is out of bounds for anyone who dares to enter if they want to face a terrible terrible death...now let us begin" Dumbledore said proudly before sitting himself down.

Professor McGonagall got out her list that she unrolled in her hands staring at the names. "Now when I call your name you stand up here and I'll place the sorting hat on your head for you to be chosen into your houses" Professor McGonagall instructed as she began to clear her throat.

"Hermione Granger"

A young girl with frazzled dirty blonde hair looked amongst the other first years trying to compose herself as she made her way to the stool sitting herself down. Professor McGonagall grabbed the sorting hat placing it on Hermione's head. Curt and the other first years almost gasped as the hat began moving with a face beginning to form as it hummed in thought.

"Ahhh right then...right" The hat spoke with a frown that was formed through the fabric. "All right...GRYTHINDOR!"

The whole Grythindor table cheered excitedly at the choice as Hermione jumped off the stool happily joining the Grythindor table with many of the students happily congratulating her.

"Draco Malfoy"

Curt watched as Draco hesitantly made his way towards the stool sitting himself down waiting for the hat to name his house. He was smug that's for sure but whichever house he gets he wishes the others luck for his presence. The hat barely touched his head as it instantly called out-

"SLYTHERIN"

The Slytherin table cheered as Draco gave a smug grin beginning to walk off towards the Slytherin table. "Of course he did" Owen muttered with an eye roll.

"Barb Larvendor"

Barb nervously looked at Curt taking a shaky breath. "You've got this" Curt whispered with a nod as Barb hesitantly bit her lip making her way past the other children up to the stool. She brushed a strand of her hair away from her face as she took a seat feeling the sorting hat on her head. It hummed as she nervously saw Curt and Owen give her a thumbs up.

"Hmm...ooh a smart one I see...a lot of intelligence but very loyal...very nice...sweet and kind a very tricky choice...enjoys helping others around I see...headstrong...I know where to put you...HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered as Barb quickly got off the stool rushing over to the table instantly being complimented by the Hufflepuff table. Curt let out a small "huh" as he looked at Owen. "I thought she was going to make it to Ravenclaw or something" Curt said causing Owen to shrug. "She was really sweet and helpful from what I've seen so far...guess she's got more Hufflepuff than Ravenclaw" Owen stated with a small chuckle seeing Barb wave to them excitedly.

"Susan Bones"

Susan nervously looked between the two behind her before walking over towards the stool sitting herself down with a nervous expression.

"Hmmm...oh I know...HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan happily jumped off the stool running over to the Hufflepuff table as they cheered.

"Baron Von...Nazi?"

A small kid from the group began walking up towards the stool with his shaved sides and slicked back dirty blonde hair with a confident expression on his face. "He's...a Nazi?" Curt asked earning a dramatic sigh from Owen as he shook his head. "From what I've heard his great grandfather was a Nazi and now he wants to take his place to bring back the rebellion thing...it's weird" Owen whispered causing Curt to let out a confused "oh?" at the explanation.

"Ah you want to be like your father do you...strong wit though a little naive...a leader though can be perceived as a follower...oh that's just a little sad...you've got the cunning ambitions even if they are...questionable...SLYTHERIN"

Baron jumped off the stool with a smile on his face as he marched towards the Slytherin house table whilst they cheered giving Baron a hi-five as he sat down straightening himself up as he did.

"Deadliest Man Alive...Joe? Some odd names we have today"

A young boy with a dirty blonde undercut walked over to the stool with his arms crossed in a manner that seemed as if he didn't care about the world. Bad boy stereotype Curt predicated. Probably should attempt to stay away from him, he's not ready to make another enemy on his first day.

"Ooohh we have a bad boy...cunning...perceive...a leader...a little rough around the edges...oh this is easy...SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered as...let's just say DMA...walked across towards the table which Curt swore caught him giving him a small smirk before he sat down with the others.

"Owen Carvour"

"Your up" Curt whispered as Owen took a shaky breath composing himself beginning to brush off his robes passing by the other students as he sat onto the stool ignoring the deep stares from the Slytherin table with many talking amongst each other. It's just another Carvour being a Slytherin. He's got this.

The hat was slowly placed onto Owen's head that earned a small hum frowning at Owen's thoughts, personality and ambition.

"My my aren't you a troubling one...a good amount of wit, strength and leadership...wisdom is strong but very cunning indeed...where to put you is the question...your parents, siblings and grandparents were all Slytherins...but you...your different" The hat hummed before getting the answer.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaw? Owen let out a shaky breath as the hat was removed from his head starting to move off from the stool walking over to the Ravenclaw table hearing the table cheer as he sat down. Owen didn't want to know what the Slytherin's were saying once he sat down onto the Grythindor table. What are his parents going to say?

"Curt Mega"

Oh no. Curt stared at Owen and Barb seeing them give him and encouraging nod as he slowly made his way to the stool hoping that he wouldn't trip in the process. Please for the love of everything don't put him in Slytherin. He's got this.

Curt got himself up onto the stool feeling the fabric of the hat being placed onto his head.

"A Mega? My my...an interesting family...strong willed...confidence...a cocky personality I see...ambitious...reckless I see...brave...bold...oh I know exactly where to put you...GRYTHINDOR!"

The Grythindor table cheered as Curt let out a relieved breath excitedly getting up from the stool giving Barb and Owen a thumbs up as he sat himself down at the table excitedly hi-fiving some of the pleased students at the table. This is awesome!

A sudden chill went down Curt's back as another student was called out causing him to turn around instead seeing a glare from one of the professors dressed in black, a dark green button up shirt and a dark grey blazer to top it off. She crossed her arms as her bobbed brown hair fell across her face causing Curt to quickly turn around almost feeling her eyes once again burning the back of his head.

Wait...that's the lady from his card from his chocolate frog!

He tapped one of the shoulder's from the Grythindor students catching their attention. "Why is she...staring at me?" Curt asked as the student with the red hair began to chuckle. "Oh you mean Professor Houston? She hates everyone! Once me and Fred accidentally spilt our potions that set off our nearest firecrackers during her lesson...it was completely worth it" The student said as Fred poked his head next to his brother. "She is like a hawk, she'll eat you alive and make you do every O.W.L in existence" Fred said giving his brother a hi-five.

"A Hawk?" Curt said turning to see Cynthia cross her arms talking with one of the Ravenclaw Professors. Curt was suddenly interrupted as a red haired boy sat opposite to him with his brothers cheering giving teasing comments to him.

"Harry Potter"

Gasps and whispered went across the hall as a boy with black curly hair and rounded glasses with a slight visible scar began walking up towards the stool with Dumbledore staring keenly at him as he sat down nervously.

"Why is he so popular?" Curt asked causing Ron to gasp staring at Curt. "Are you mental? That Harry Potter, the boy who lived? He survived a spell casted by an evil wizard known as 'you know who'" Ron explained watching the sorting hat figure where to put Harry. "He must be lucky" Curt said with a chuckle as Fred and George let out a "yeah he is" in sync.

"...very well...GRYTHINDOR!"

The whole Grythindor table cheered excitedly beginning to get up and clap whilst cheering with them chanting "we've got potter, we've got potter, we've got potter!" earning a look from a disappointed Slytherin table as Harry happily ran over to join his friends on the Grythindor table earning pats on the back and compliments as he sat down. The Boy who lived? This was going to be one heck of a few years.

-

Once the sorting was done Dumbledore sat up slowly from his seat tapping his fork onto his goblet catching everyone's attention leaving a once again hushed silence across the hall.

"Now that the sorting has been complete and we are all settled...let the feast begin" Dumbledore said with a smile as the tables suddenly had different variations of foods appear before their very eyes.

"Awesome" Curt muttered in shock at the different colour and sizes of foods that filled his vision with the goblets filling themselves up. Curt took no time to get something on his plate with the others talking amongst the other Grythindor's smiling and laughing at the twins next to him who tried to make their brother's food float away from him earning teasing arguments amongst the two.

Curt turned around to see Barb also communicating with the other Hufflepuffs happily taking a bite out of a stick that was covered in chocolate and marshmallows. He tried to see Owen through the Ravenclaws only seeing him distancing himself from the other kids who talked and ate whilst Owen barely touched his took only taking small bites out of his chicken, potatoes and dipping the pieces in gravy slightly. He couldn't imagine how his parents or family might react to his house but with how the Slytherin's talked and tried throwing a piece of broccoli at him, it may not be the best to talk about it yet.

Suddenly a ghost peeked his head out of the turkey causing Curt and the red haired first student to jump in surprise at his appearance. "Welcome to Grythindor" The ghost smiled flying out of the table revealing an old victorian styled outfit as he floated around the students with other ghosts appearing out of the tables as well greeting the students as they did.

"Hi sir Nicholas, how was your summer?" The head boy named Percy asked causing the ghost to turn around. "Dismal, Once again my request to join the headless hunt had been denied" Sir Nicholas said until Ron perked up in realisation at the ghost. "Wait a minute, I know you! Your nearly headless Nick!" Ron exclaimed earning a look from Hermione in confusion at the statement. "I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind" Sir Nicholas commented.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" She asked until Nick grabbed his hair pulling his head to the left revealing his head having been chopped off with only a bit of skin clinging on.

Hermione nearly at at the sight while Curt looked in amazement. "Your nearly headless?! That's pretty cool!" Curt chuckled as Nick put back on his head. "Thank you dear boy now if you excuse me I must catch up with some dear friends of mine from the 1800's" Nick explained with a small smile as he floated off to greet the other ghosts who flew past the levitating candles.

Ghosts too? This is awesome!

-

"Owen!" Curt called spotting the line of Ravenclaw's as him and his house passed by the Ravenclaws whilst they all left the great hall to find their common rooms catching Owen's attention as he gave Curt a small wave hearing his prefect call the Ravenclaw house to follow him.

"Come on now Grythindor follow me, this is the most direct path to the Grythindor dormitory, oh and keep an eye on the staircases they like to change...keep up please and follow me come on!" The head boy of Grythindor instructed heading towards a large room with a staircase that moved before Curt's eyes. The ceiling was so much higher than he was told with many staircases and portraits around every part of the walls in the large room. The portraits waved to the first years with many waving back or talking to one another in surprise. Many were painters painting famous idols, singers, illustrators, musicians and more that moved and talked to each other.

As they passed down a corridor through the trip the moving staircases, Curt turned to see them stop near a large painting with a quite fat lady who held a goblet in a light pink gown in front of a green greek-like background. "Password?" She asked causing Percy to sigh. "Cabutch Draqonus" Percy said earning entrance into the common room with the lady allowing the painting to open as they stepped inside one by one.

The common room was almost like a cavern with a warm fireplace, dark red couches stone walls with blood red curtains, cupboards and a glow of a bright chandelier above them. It felt warm and homely which wasn't what Curt expected with the thought of a small dorm room with dull colours and a cold feel coming into mind before he was introduced to this living space.

"Welcome to the Gythindor common room" Percy said as they all were inside. "Boys dormitories are upstairs and are down to your left. Girls the same to the right. Oh and you might find your stuff brought up into your rooms already" Percy explained as the boys ran to see their common rooms along with girls travelling themselves up the stairs.

The doors were already wide open for the first years with Curt chasing after the other boys into his room. The room was almost like the living room with it's stone patterned walls and Grythindor coloured curtains and tapestries. Each bed had a chest near the front with his and the other's stuff next to it that rested against their large comfortable beds with red and orange duvets, dark red pillows and blankets

Curt stared at the array of folded Grythindor ties picking one up staring at the red and orange striped design with the lion crest. There was a new robe with its inside being a deep red with the same crest, it was a small change but it made all the difference.

“Hey looks like my brother was right, the bed’s are huge!” Ron exclaimed flopping himself onto the bed with a groan. “Which one?” Seamus joked causing the boys to chuckle even Curt as he sat onto his bed.

“I think I’m in heaven” Curt sighed whilst Bond barked in their cage scratching at the bars. Curt groaned at the sudden need heading over to open the cage picking bond up and placing them onto his bed.

“What’s their name?” Dean Thomas asked as some of the boys walked over watching Bond roll over of the bed flopping themselves down onto the soft fabric. “Uh...Bond! Like James Bond” Curt explained scratching Bond’s soft ear. She was an attention seeker that’s for sure.

“James Bond? Like the spy?” Dean asked tilting his head until the sound of Hedwig hooting at the dog became the centre of the attention for the night while the boys talked and joked the rest of the night before they headed to bed.

Before Curt could sleep for the night he rested his head onto his pillow with a thought running through his head.

‘He could get used to this’


End file.
